Saturday Night Pizza Fight
by sparkleyrainbows
Summary: In which Kurt and Blaine attempt to order a pizza.


It was your average Saturday night at Tony's Pizzeria. The rush had passed, and now, there was nothing to do but wait for your shift to end. The traffic even seemed low tonight, not as many midnight shoppers rushing through the streets as normal. With nothing else to do, Marcus, a high school junior, sat in the window sill (something his boss disliked greatly), watching the world go by. He watched the eccentric New York girls and the rushing business men and just everyone else, not one of them noticing the boy in the window. The phone rang and Marcus jumped up to get it, disappointed when he realized it was just a wrong number.

The girl Marcus was working with, Maria, waved to Marcus as she left the shop, her shift finishing but Marcus still having two hours left. There were two others in the shop, however, neither one was very friendly to the teenage boy so he let them be, continuing to sit in the store window. Finally, the phone rang again. Marcus jumped forward, reaching it before his other coworkers and glad to finally be doing something. "Hello, Tony's Pizzeria."

"Hello," answered a voice that could have been either male or female. "We would like to order–"

"Let me do it," Marcus heard a voice in the background mutter. "Hey, I want to order."

"Blaine, I'm already on the phone– sorry. Alright, so we'll order a medium,"

"Make it large, Kurt,"

"Large then, vegetarian pizza..." Marcus smiled to himself, listening to the two people talk over the phone. He wasn't suppose to, but Marcus enjoyed listening in to the boy in the background– Blaine, was it? He heard an edge of irritation in the voice of the other man speaking, Kurt he believed, and he could tell just by the way they talked to each other they were close. College roommates, Marcus was guessing.

"Will that be everything?" Marcus asked.

"No," responded Blaine loudly from the back while at the same time, Kurt said "Yes".

There was silence on the other end. Marcus bit back on his lip, trying to repress laughter. He had no idea who these people were, but he could almost see the glare the Kurt boy was giving Blaine.

"Excuse me a moment," said the higher voiced man. Marcus heard a muffling noise, like someone placing their hand over the mic on the phone. "Blaine, we agreed to one pizza..."

"But I want cheese bread."

"No. You'll get fat and then I'll break up with you."

"You would not."

"Fine, you're right, but I would not sleep with you until you went on a vigorous diet."

"... I still want cheese bread."

Oh my God, Marcus was dying. He let out a little snorting noise as he tried to keep his laughter back. This was too much for him, and it wasn't even that funny. He couldn't explain what he found so humourous about the situation. He felt as if he knew these people already, and he knew exactly how either would react to the given situation, making it that much more funny. It wasn't what they were saying, it was _how _they were saying it.

"BLAINE ANDERSON, NO!" Marcus heard Kurt yell before he was back on the phone.

"No, that is not everything. We're going to have a side order of cheese bread because apparently cheese bread is more important than me."

"Now, Kurt, I didn't say that..."

"No, but you implied it."

"Did not!"

"You did too!"

"Uhh... is that everything?" Marcus asked, trying hardest not to show how amused he was by this.

"Yes."

"No."

Silence again. Marcus didn't know what to do. He wasn't suppose to hang up on customers, but he also wasn't suppose to hold up the line. Then again, it wasn't as if they had been getting much business.

"What do you want this time?" Kurt's voice sounded downright pissed off to Marcus's ears.

"I don't want the cheese bread." Blaine's voice, on the other hand, sounded weak and frail.

There was a loud, exasperated sigh from Kurt. "Then why did you ask for it in the first place?"

"You're mad at me."

There was a quick pause. "Oh, no, sweetie, I'm not mad at you."

"You are too. You were yelling at me and you said that I didn't love you."

"Blaine..." Marcus heard what sounded like the phone dropping. He knew he should hang up now, but he felt like he was watching a really good movie and it had just reached the most dramatic scene. "Blaine, I love you. And I know you love me too. If you didn't, we wouldn't be living in New York together and you wouldn't have bought me that ring. I was just a little irritated with you, that's all. If you want that cheese bread, I'll buy it for you."

"What's if I wanted another pizza?"

"Now you're _really_ pushing it." Kurt's tone was joking and there was laugher from all three parties.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I know."

Marcus smiled happily, glad that some couples were able to find true happiness and true love. Because that's what Marcus was hearing– or at least, that's what he thought was as close to true love as he would ever know.

Marcus was too busy smiling to himself to realize there were some not so friendly noises in the background. At first he thought it was just some kissing noises, but then he heard some moaning before the cursing came out and Marcus realized what was going on. He hung up the phone immediately, slamming it into the receiver, eyes wide. O...kay then. That was definitely interesting. He would definitely be sharing that with all of the internet when he got home.

Marcus returned to his window and thought of Kurt and Blaine. He hoped to be like that in a few years himself, in love and happy with someone. Because although they were fighting, Marcus could really tell how much they cared for each other, even if he just knew them as pizzeria customers.

A few moments later, the phone rang. Marcus didn't rush to pick it up like the first time, but he still reached it first.

"Hello, Tony's Pizzeria." The person on the other line didn't even have to say a word for Marcus to know who he was; he would later call it intuition when he told the story, but it was actually from the heavy breathing on the other end.

"Hi, so about that vegetarian pizza and cheese bread..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: And that is what happens at 9 o'clock on a Saturday night in my house. lol txt it~

**Some reviews would be nice...**

****(also, you didn't hear this from me, but I'm working on a Moulin Rouge Klaine fic...)


End file.
